The Skull in the Woods
by Ninja93
Summary: A hunting trip gone wrong turns into a race against time when Brennan is kidnapped.* I don't own Bones ;.; *
1. Chapter 1

**~*This is my first ever Fanfic so please read and review.I barely got to write this because the stupid Anthropology exaim is coming up and I need to be able to lable everything from the mastoid process to the tarsal's,including the .TT*~**

The hunter smirked as he hit the deer dead between the eyes with his favorite five year old son was half concealed behind him,watching in awe.  
"There we are Tommy."He said to his little boy who was tugging on his safety jacket,his brown hair tousled with twigs and leaves."C'mon let go take a look."  
The father and son trekked through the mid-fall forest to find their boys hand jerked out of his fathers as he tripped over an oddly rounded rock."Tommy?"The hunter asked looking down.  
"Whoa."Tommy picked up the father looked at it in shock."Its head."  
Two gapping holes stared back at him from where the eyes should have been,bugs were squirming around inside the sockets,it had dirt crusted to the back of it and there were large fractures covering what use to be the forehead.

**Bones**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Still studying for the stupid exam*~**

Special Agent Seeley Booth trotts into the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab,heading straight for the forensic platform where his friend and partner Brennan stood looking over remains with her assistent Zack Addy.  
"Bones!"He called using his favorite nickname for her,he slid his ID through the slot,stepping up onto the platform."Got a new case."  
"So?"The Forensic Anthropologist asks completly serious.  
"So come on!"Booth says Grabbing her arm as Hodgins and Angela Montenegro step onto the platform.  
Brennan grab's his hand,flipping him,landing Booth flat on his back."Oh god I'm so sorry Booth!"She exclaims crouching next to him as the others stare in shock,"Are you alright?"  
"Yep...just gonna lay here for a bit."Booth replies slightly stunned.  
Cam walks slowly toward them confused."As amusing as it is,"Cam started as Hodgin's laughed silently behind her,"Why did you imasculate Booth?"  
"Not imasculamated."Booth call's still laying on the floor.  
"Imasculated."Brennan corrects and he couldn't stop the laugh that escaped when Brennan looked up innocently."I was up all night working on some facinating case's in Limbo."  
"Sweetie you can't keep working like this."Angela say's already switching into 'care' sighed prying the case file from Booths hands.  
"She's right ."Cam say's sternly as Booth pulled himself up following Brennan to her former post,the new arrival's gathering around the of looking over the remain's she read the case file.  
"This is right up my street."Brennan says closing the file with a small smile.  
"It's 'ally' Bones,ally."Booth correct's with a sigh as she shrug's out of her blue lab coat,pulling the rubber band out of her hair.  
"What ever."Brennan said as Booth practically shoved her jacket on causing her to shove him back,Cam quickly steps between them before they start a shoving match.  
"Children please don't make me seperate you."  
"He started it."Brennan mumbled tugging her coat tighter as she shivered.  
"Well I'm ending it,come on we have work to do."  
As the two walked toward the exit Brennan playfully shoved Booth causing him to laugh.

***~Please read and review,it'll make Panda perverts happy 'cos we all know panda's love porno!*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*=D I officially love my new body model!!It's one of those nifty thing's you can take apart and peer inside to see how everything work's!It's really helping me in my studying!*~**

Brennan had pulled on her forensic coverall's before treking into the wood's with Booth and the Park Ranger."How far is it?"Booth asks for the third time in the ten minutes they'ed been walking.  
"From where we started three mile's."The Ranger say's irretably the Agent hit all the right button's to make him angry.  
After another long silent walk Booth opened his mouth to talk,"Don't say it."Brennan cut him off and he look's at her innocently.  
"Say what?"  
Brennan paused for a long moment,"Did I imasculate you this morning?"She ask's sheepishly.  
"What?No!Come on Bones why would you think that?"Booth ask's trying to understand how that could pop in her head during a completly different was begining to think she had ADD during their conversation's.  
"Because of your alpha male tendencies."Brennan anwsered as if it were almost tripped,she always used that card!"And your a bad loser."  
"That is just-I am not a bad loser!I just love to win!"Booth retorted sighed,he always got defensive!Her lack of sleep was begining to catch up with her as they began up could already see the yellow tape that marked the scene and couldn't help but smile when her partner 'wooped' with joy.  
Brennan started toward the remains already noting the damage to the left and right ulna as well as the began her verbal exaim,recording it on a small tape began questioning the boy and his father,his face solem.  
After half an hour of investigating the scene Brennan ordered everything be sent to the Jeffersonian for further gave the father,Greg Turner,his contact numbers they started back to the SUV.

**Bones**

**~*My brain hurts*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~*Thank you so much for your reviews!You've made an extremely over worked collage student happy!Running on coffee and no sleep is never good when you crash in the creative writing course O.o~***

Booth and Brennan returned to the lab,their bickering alerting the squint sqaud of their came foreward with a clipboard,walking quickly beside Brennan.  
"Here are the result's for Jane Doe force truma to cranium suggest's fowl play."The young doctor say's two men pause as Brennan pull's on her blue Jeffersonian lab handed her the clip board and she flipped through the x-rays,the three heading toward the swipped his card through the ID slot letting them onto the platform.  
"Good work Zack."Brennan complement's exaimining the skull on the autopsy table in front of tissue marker's were dotted across the skull,"Send it to Angela for identification."  
"Yes ."Zack say's picking up the small silver platter the skull sat on.  
"When does the body get here?"Booth asked as soon as the younger anthroplogist was gone.  
"In about half an hour,the remain's have to be properly to the state of the remain's animal's could have packed off the smaller bone's."Brennan explain's leaning over a set of remain's laid out on the table in front of stepped onto the platform,taking her place across the table from Brennan.  
"What've we got?"  
"Male,cocasion...34-36 year's the look of it these bone's go back to the civil war."Brennan say's with a small frown of ,with latex clad hand's she picked the skull up exaimining it closely.  
"Cause of death?"Cam ask's as Booth watch's the two pointed at the near perfect hole in the right side of the skull.  
"Lead ball to the temperal bone."She elaberate's placing the skull back on the pulled off her gloves with a sigh before heading toward her office,Booth following close had been unusually quite for the past ten minute' agent in question had found his favorite spot on her office couch.  
Brennan began where she left off on her newest novel,she had yet to name it,when Booth cracked a smile."Am I in this one?"  
"No!"Brennan replied quickly,"How did you even know what I was typing?"  
"You alway's get that surprised look on your face when you start on your novel."Booth explained grinning at her slightly peeved expression."And we all know 'Andy' the dashing FBI agent is based on your's truely."  
There was a knock at the door and both looked over to see Zack,"The remain's are here."Brennan looked to Booth.  
"That was fast."The latter said before they both headed toward the exaimination FBI tech's had just signed the remain's over to Cam,leaving the stretcher and body bag for the squint and Cam layed the remain's out carefully on the exaimination table,Zack positioning the bone's correctly while Cam handed them to pulled on another pair of latex glove's.  
She picked up the skull gengerly,exaimining it tried to tune out Cam,Zack,and Booth while she were talking about something called CSI:New York,some T.V. show she had never seen or bothered to see."I don't know what that mean's."She finally addmited with a blank look.  
"Well Bones I'm gonna go do some ."Booth said un-enthusiastically walking and Cam followed after him with mumbled excuse's.

* * *

Angela was waiting for Cam outside the fairly large exaimination room."Who's gonna Brennan-sit until she find's the answer?"She asked causing Cam to smile slightly.  
"This is just the first 's the second one we have to worry about."The pathologist said and Angela couldn't stop the grin from spreading.

* * *

  
The day went quickly for had filled Booth in on everything she found,made both vocal and writen note's,and had just started on her novel again when she heard movement behind didn't have time to react,a rag was pressed to her nose and mouth while a strong arm held her in struggled to get free from what could only be chloroform.  
It didn't take long before Brennan's world faded...

**~*My anthropology teacher is angry at me again,I won't give you the detail's but it involve's a large pet spider(my friend's),a desk drawer,and a web cam. (^..^) *~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~*Sorry when I go hunting I use stealth...and a very strong !I only hunt for food.I was stranded in the wilderness for a few day's after a bad fall,broke a few rib's and fractured my left ulna and radius,match that with a slight concusion and you have no choice ;.; That was the worst weekend ever,I was lucky to have my glock and knife with me.*~ **

"I swear to god if you don't answer I'm coming over there!"Angela said frustratingly into her sighed sliding it shut,rubbing her temple' was almost lunch time and the anthropologist hadn't made it in yet.  
"Mabey she's taking a personal day."Zack offered gaining a snicker from Hodgins.  
"Brennan doesn't take personal day's,she goes on vaction to work dude."Hodgins said patting Zack on the back with an amused smile."Don't worry Ange I'm sure Dr.B just over slept."  
"She would have answered her phone by now."Angela say's,her voice dripping with sound of beeping alerted them to Cam's arrival on the looked expectantly to the other's.  
"Angela want's us to break down 's door."Hodgins stated with a looked to Angela for answer's she clearly wouldn't get because Booth interupted what Angela was about to say.  
"Hey where's Bones?"He ask's stepping onto the had finally got the warrent they needed to search their current suspect's looked helplessly to Hodgins.

* * *

Brennan jerked awake,the movement came back at once,shocking her already fragile was laying on her side on a hard took her a second to open her eye's and take in the lay on the floor of a bare freezer shivered slightly as the cold got to her already numb body.  
The door swung open causing Brennan to flinch at the sudden sat up slowly,using her arm as support.A man stepped in with a pleasent smile."Good morning .How are you feeling today?"  
"Wh-who are you?"Brennan ask's her voice hoarse.  
"You can call me Tom!"The man say's happily."Your next question would be,'What do you want,Tom?'Well you see it's very simple."Tom kneeled in front of her his face serious."I want the Jeffersonian acess code's and you..are gonna give 'em to me."

* * *

"Her car's still in the parking garage,I saw it on my way here."Booth say's heading toward Brennan's dark office,Cam following with the they opened the door Cam office had been ransacked.  
"I'm guessing she isn't going to come in any time soon."Cam murmured in shock

**~*Sorry it took so long!The lab I work at was put into biological lockdown for a week because of a rare bone if some word's are missing blame the document manager thingy!Everytime I save word's go missing!To top off my list of bad luck I'm in the hospitle because of the rare bone fungus.I'm not supposed to be typeing...or working...or thinking...but hey I don't normally follow rule's!*~**


	6. Author Note

AN

Hey everyone! This is SiskieBusiness, Ninja's friend! Her computer recently had a conniption fit and committed suicide. There's a current investigation going on because the police believe that it was a homicide. The CSI group found evidence linking to the case and they have two suspects in custody.

So while Ninja and I take care of the will, we'll try our best to get things back to normal. She is currently working on her latest piece of fanfic. Give it some time please, this rode is hard to travel.


End file.
